


Not Necessarily a Girl's Best Friend

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Butt Plugs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dom/sub, F/M, Infidelity, Object Insertion, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco buys his future daughter-in-law some jewelry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Necessarily a Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2014 Bring Back the Porn Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/142947.html). (September 2014)

"Those are nice," Scorpius said, running his fingers over the short strand of pearls around Lily Luna's neck. "Are they new?"

Lily's face flushed, her eyes darting to the blond man who stood smirking at her from across the crowded ballroom. "No," she lied. "They're… they're an old family heirloom."

They were, in fact, brand new. They'd come to her office earlier that day, in an extravagantly wrapped gift box with one other item and a note:

_Wear nothing else beneath your robes tonight._

"Ah." Scorpius pulled his hand away and squinted at her. "Are you all right? You look flushed."

"Oh no, I'm fine." Lily fussed with a button on his robes so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. It was getting harder to do that all the time. "Just had too much champagne too quickly, I think."

She glanced again at the man in the corner, who now set his empty champagne flute on a passing tray and beckoned to her with a curl of his finger. Lily knew she'd best not keep him waiting.

Her eyes returned to Scorpius. "In fact, I think I need to go powder my nose."

He laughed. "Again? You just went."

Actually, she'd been to the loo more than twice already, trying in vain to adjust the small metal plug between her arse cheeks. She kept feeling like it was going to slip out; her tormentor no doubt had chosen one specifically for that purpose, wanting to see her clench and squirm around it all evening.

"I know, love." Lily placed her hand against Scorpius's smooth cheek and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. He gave it a predictable kiss. "It's just… I'm having some wardrobe issues tonight."

"Women," he said with a playful roll of his eyes. "Go on, then." He squeezed her hand and held onto it until the last possible moment as she slipped away from him.

The man across the room moved out of sight, but she knew where he'd be, and sure enough, she found him a few moments later, waiting for her in the coatroom.

"Show me," Draco Malfoy said without prelude when she closed the door behind her.

Lily's heart thudded as it hadn't all night, standing there in the semi-dark with him. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stretched her neck. "You can see well enough, I think."

He gave her a faint grin and stepped closer, crowding her against the wall. In a lower voice, but no less commanding, he repeated, "Show. Me."

She lifted shaking fingers to the front of her robes and worked the top buttons free. Mr. Malfoy's eyes lazily followed her progress. But as she pulled the robes open to show him her bare breasts, his nostrils flared slightly. 

She lived for those small signs she was affecting him. 

He lifted his hand and rolled his thumb over one hard nipple, torturing it into a tight bud. "Good girl," he whispered.

Lily's blood thrilled at the two words.

Mr. Malfoy smirked and gave her nipple a sudden, sharp pinch. "Now show me the rest."

Lily glanced at the door. She knew it wasn't locked. She knew they could be interrupted at any minute. The thought only made her heart pump faster. She slowly turned and lifted the skirt of her robes, trying to give him the view he wanted while keeping herself hidden from possible intruders.

"Oh no," he chuckled, "You'll have to lift it higher than that, my dear. I want the hem around your waist."

With a sigh, Lily bunched the voluminous fabric up around her waist, entirely nude from the waist down.

"That's more like it. Now arch that back." He placed one palm against the wall by her shoulder and leaned in until she could feel the rough wool of his robes scratching her exposed thighs. His other hand reached between them, grasping the base of the plug. "And how do you like this gem?"

Lily wet her lips. "It's…" She squeezed her eyes shut as Mr. Malfoy tugged on the plug. He pulled until the widest part stretched her sphincter, and then he rotated it slowly. "It's been a little hard to keep in, actually," she said through gritted teeth.

Another chuckle. "Poor thing. I did give that little hole a workout a few nights ago, didn't I?" 

Fire shot between Lily's legs at the memory of being bent over his desk in the manor, wrists bound to the corners, helpless to receive his pounding and pray that Scorpius was running as late as he'd said he was.

"You'd like to think so," she retorted. "In this case, I think it's just your poor choice in sex toys."

"Oh, I have excellent taste in _toys_ ," he whispered against her ear, slowly pumping the plug in and out of her stretched hole. 

Lily bit her lip at the motion and released a sigh when it was once more lodged firmly inside her. 

He dragged his fingertips over her hip and around to her front. "Are you wet for me, Lily?"

For a moment, she wanted to shove him away. She wanted to scream at him that no, she wasn't wet. That no girl in their right mind would find themselves stuffed into a coatroom like this, getting wet at little more than a few words and light touches from her future father-in-law. That she was done with this game.

But the truth was that she was soaked, had been all night, and that she needed this game like air itself.

She didn't need to say anything, though, because moments later Mr. Malfoy slid his long fingers between her legs and through all that slickness that had been oozing onto her bare thighs all night.

He let out a long, low hiss of breath. "Ah, so you are. But you're always wet for me, aren't you, Lily? Always."

Lily clenched her jaw and remained silent. He knew the answer.

She only enjoyed a few seconds of friction before he was lifting his fingers to her mouth. "Clean them," he demanded. As Lily sucked the tang of her own arousal from his fingers, all she could do was hope she'd have a chance to get a drink before Scorpius kissed her again.

"You've done very well tonight, my dear," he drawled. "And I'll reward you later with the fuck I know you need." He pulled his fingers from her mouth. "But one detail is slightly off here." He moved her hair aside and worked on the clasp on the pearls. "You're not wearing these as I'd hoped."

A hollow feeling crept into Lily's stomach. He couldn't mean…

"Not that they don't look lovely around your neck." 

But he did. Lily was still holding her robes up for him, so he had no trouble reaching between them and inserting the pearls, one by one, into her soaked quim. They slowly filled her, bumping against each other and against her slick walls, only making her slicker.

He stopped when she could feel a few pearls hanging loose.

"Now squeeze," he said, drawing the word out.

As though she had a choice. Lily realized she'd be squeezing those muscles the rest of the night. And that's exactly what he wanted.

He gave her one last chuckle as he gently eased her robes back down and turned her around. 

"And try not to get too excited," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It would be a shame if they happened to slip out while you were dancing with my son." He gave her a barely there kiss. "Or your father."


End file.
